TSSES 4 Episode 2 - Drawn
Luranstar: okay hi again. Luranstar: Each safe contestant will get a marshmallow. Luranstar: Sal got like no votes Salazzle: Yum Yum I love poison marshmallow Luranstar: Tsar got like none too! Tsareena: I love marshmellow Salazzle: yea cause you look like one tsareena: shut Luranstar: Sans and 1-up, you guys don't really fit in here, but you're safe none the less Luranstar: Now it's down to Steinback and Chainsaw. This vote was not close at all. Luranstar: Steinback loses in a 4-0 vote. Good job chainsaw. Chainsaw: Well I don't like soft things, but whatever. Steinback: UNACCEPTABLE! Contest Luranstar: You guys have to draw me a picture of anything. I don't really care. Go! Derpy: Alright my guys, we have to make a picture of Luranstar doing something cool. Play to what she likes! Keem: Isn't Luranstar a boy? Derpy: Nah than the host gender spectrum would be unbalanced. Birb: Alright team, lets start! Lamia: I'm hungry! (Eats Pink Slime) Birb: Lamia, get to work! Lamia: Fine, but she tasted so sweet! Toadstool: Hey, why didn't you share? Chicken Biscuit: CHICKEN! Garfield: Where's my lasagna? Birb: Man I should have picked a team that wasn't obsessed with food. Salazzle: Now I was most like Steinback, so now I'm team leader. I'll get my Salandit minions to make a drawing for us. Sans: If it works I'll go along with it. Hitler: I was a painter in my day, I'll do it. Chestpin: GET ON PAINTING THIS INSTANT, OR I'LL WHIP YOU UNTIL YOU FAINT! (snap) SuperScratchKat: I'll just make a painting. later... Okay, $wag you first. It's a painting of me shooting a sniper. It's pretty good. 8/10 Snack, you next. It's a macaroni art of me. Not much skill to it beh it's okay. 6/10 Higher, your turn It's a lake. Pretty average, 7/10. Nezis, time for me to see your art. It's a town, but it's not very good. You get a 4/10. After them, it's team sm0l It's a good painting, but the blood and tears on it kinda ruin it for me. 5/10 Finally, team lesser. It's... okay..? 6.5/10 So that's the score! Hitler: What was so bad about mine. Bleh: You didn't fail the art school for nothing Hitler. Death Threat: And you killed yourself! U4: Heh. FAGS: How did we lose? My team sucks! Dalas: What do you call a nazi hair dresser? Hitler: DON'T make that joke Dalas. vote please i beg you Who gets eliminated? Hitler Bleh Death Threat U4 FAGS Dalas Current Teams (Italics is team leader) Team $wag Star: ''Keemstar'', Strong Bad, Stupe, Lurantis, Dew, Derpy Team Snack Attack: ''Birb'', Chicken Biscuit, Garfield, Lamia, Toadstool, Enzo Team Higher: ''Salazzle,'' '''Tsareena, Chainsaw, Sans, 1-up. '''The Nezis: ''Hitler'', Bleh, Death Threat, U4, FAGS, Dalas Team Sm0l: ''Chestpin'', Slime, Camera, Fomantis, Pingu, Boku Team Lesser: Mr. Clean, Red Stinger, SuperScratchKat, Vince, Terence, Stalin Contestants 170px-New1Up.png|1-up♂ Birb.png|Birb♀ Bleh.png|Bleh♂ Bokuuu.png|Boku♂ Camera by rememberREACH417.png|Camera♀ MISTACHAINSAW.gif|Chainsaw Enemy♂ 250px-650Chespin.png|Chestpin♀ Ohv chicken biscuit pose.png|Chicken Biscuit♂ DalasReview .png|Dalas Review♂ Deaththreat.jpg|Death Threat♀ 150px-autopx-scale-to-width-down.png|Derpyunikitty♀ Ea discord icon.png|Enzo♂ Fags.jpg|FAGS♂ 250px-753Fomantis.png|Fomantis♀ Garfeld.jpg|Garfield♂ 220px-Hitler portrait crop.jpg|Hitler♂ 7dVbDJYQ.jpg|Keemstar♂ Lamia.png|Lamia♀ Thelurantis.png|Lurantis♀ Dew.png|Mountain Dew♂ Mr. Clean logo.png|Mr. Clean♂ Nootnoot.jpg|Pingu♂ Pink Slime SP.png|Pink Slime♀ Principal Steinbeck.jpg|Principal Steinbeck♂ (eliminated 36th place) Red Stinger HD.png|Red Stinger♀ Salazzle.png|Salazzle♀ Sans.png|Sans♀ Katscra.jpg|SuperScratchKat♂ Stalin 1902.jpg|Stalin♂ 1460147-strongbad.jpg|Strong Bad♂ Stupeuser.png|Stupe♀ Teree.jpg|Terence♂ ToadstoolHD.png|Toadstool♀ Tsareena.png|Tsareena♀ 150px-autopx-scale-to-width-down_copy_2.png|U4Again♂ Vince Williams.jpeg|Vince Williams♂ Category:TSSES Category:Doesn't have top Category:TSSES 4